


[podfic] Half A Dozen Laconic Bastards

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: DCU, Eureka, Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood, White Collar
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, The Grand Unified Theory Of Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"John Sheppard didn't know he was part of an ATA-gene cloning project until it was much, much too late. Neal and Zane have a serious case of sibling rivalry, Ianto and Tim don't like the uniforms, and Gwen isn't sure she wants to be leader after all."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Half A Dozen Laconic Bastards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half A Dozen Laconic Bastards](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20053) by copperbadge. 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** timeline tomfoolery, unrepentant crack, The Grand Unified Theory Of Hair

 **Length:**  00:34:03  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SGA_WC_Eureka_TT_TW%29%20_Half%20A%20Dozen%20Laconic%20Bastards_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
